


【卓鹤】和鸣（后续2）

by 791ruby



Category: srrx 卓鹤 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/791ruby/pseuds/791ruby





	【卓鹤】和鸣（后续2）

仝卓推开门，那曼妙的身条儿正靠在墙上正吞下最后一口甜香的奶糕，仝卓的帽子打着旋儿飞上纯白的沙发罩子，冰糕是吃不成了，拿了高天鹤手里的杯子，把人按在墙上吸吮他嘴里残留的一点儿“劫后余生”的香甜味儿。高天鹤的嘴唇本来就又热又软，这会嘴巴里又有点凉丝丝的，仝卓又吸又舔，舔的高天鹤站不住，透红的旗袍料子贴在他身上，隔着衣服磨他的肌肉。粘稠的呼吸在两个人耳朵边窜来流去，一吻结束，高天鹤的嘴瞧着不但红还水淋淋的，是玫瑰花被拧出了汁儿。

“仝卓哥哥好小的心眼儿，我不过一口冰糕没给你留，就这样报复我吗？”

仝卓的手从他旗袍的开衩探进去，在他耳边吹气“还有更厉害的呢，穿这么骚，勾引哥哥干你是不是？”高天鹤的大腿内侧被他揉的发红，就知道这小畜生要撒欢，他也乐得纵着他。引着仝卓的手去解他胸前的盘扣“仝卓哥哥有多少厉害？”那手还是过于莽撞了，拉拉扯扯的拽掉好些珠子宝石，摸到了高天鹤的乳尖儿“厉不厉害，也让它们知道知道。”

仝卓被他撩拨的发狂，得了令，低头含住了他胸前殷红的小点，用舌头舔拭逗弄，间或用牙齿轻磨，两个小点被他磋磨的挺立，弄的高天鹤唉唉的叫挺了胸把自己隐秘敏感的乳头往前送，眼角眉梢都爬上了红晕。

茶几上有高老板不知何时从下边拿来的红葡萄酒，抓来开了，一股脑倒进了几上一个镀金边儿的玻璃果盘里，一双细手捧着往嘴里灌，红色的液体顺着嘴角淌下来只灌进锁骨窝里，泛着红色引诱仝卓来尝，仝卓埋首尝了一了一点点，就有了醉意，简直想撒起酒疯，把他的离经叛道卷着颈窝上的热汗一并吞下，高天鹤太复杂、太简单、太冷淡、太浓烈、太纯真、太轻狂又太锐利、太柔软，只有在足够有创造性的亲密里走近他才能把他的滋味尝尽，然后沦陷，快乐的沦陷。

高天鹤胸前被扯的更开，贴身的旗袍被揉成一团，脖子下面被嘬出红色的印子，仝卓又转移到下面去嘬他的大腿内侧，那儿更敏感，他被舔的直想躲，又被仝卓箍着躲不掉，丝丝的抽气。仝卓呼出的热气打在腿根上，痒的要命，不自觉的张开腿。

闭着眼睛，仝卓甚至可以看见他的眼睫毛在昏暗的光线下颤抖

“进来，就这么进来。”

仝卓此刻只有听从他这一个选择，慢慢的顶进去，压在他身上，破碎的衣料和宝石随着节奏一下一下的刮擦仝卓的胸前，高天鹤的嘴咬不住了，慢慢有细碎的呻吟溜出来，滑进仝卓耳朵里变成冲锋陷阵的号令，又快又深的在他后穴捣了起来。高天鹤的腰贴着他的腰，那根性器在没有任何抚慰的情况下就淌出了水儿，打湿了衣料蹭在仝卓的肚子上，仝卓摸了一把，又粘稠又晶莹。

“鹤儿，你水淌我身上了”没脸没皮的把那液体，蹭回高天鹤的乳头上。

高天鹤被干的直抽气，仝卓又慢了一下，细腻的磨他，比快了更让人难耐。他一边大喘气一边说话。  
“哈啊……今儿……你那青梅竹马……可上门兴师问罪来了，你不问问我吗？”汗珠子又顺着颈子滚了下来，被仝卓舔着变成呻吟……

仝卓一下一下在他里头顶弄着着回答他“我当然知道，鹤儿既不会吃小女孩儿的亏，也不会吃小女孩儿的醋，对吧，嗯？”说着用力顶上他的敏感点。

高天鹤被他顶的直攥床单“啊……那你就不怕我对人小姑娘怎么样吗？咱俩得事，我可尽数告诉她了”说到后面连咬字都变得破碎。

仝卓搂紧了他，捏他的臀肉“我可从来就没打算瞒谁，我巴不得全晋城的人都知道，高老板是我的人”

高天鹤眼睛眯着边喘气边无声的笑“小姑娘不会骂人说来说去只会说一句不知羞耻，哈啊……我跟她说，没办法呀，仝卓哥哥就是喜欢不知羞耻的，越不知羞耻他越喜欢。哈哈哈哈。” 说着更过分的虚摸上仝卓的脊椎骨，摸的仝卓也哼哼出声。

仝卓看着那人恶劣的样子，心里喜欢的不行，行动上却想罚一罚他，底下恰如其分的刺他，两只手轻轻拧他艳色的乳头，那人的后穴随着他的动作一开一合的，吸的他的性器上的纹路都跟着涨。

高天鹤感觉身体里那根东西又涨大了一圈，随后就是毫不留情的撞击，连接的地方发出清脆的响声，推着他的叫声把他送到了高潮，生生把他插射了。

短暂的痉挛把仝卓绞的更紧，那人后穴里的家伙跳了几下，在里面释放了浓白的汁液。

两个人刚刚经过一场亲密的爆发，高天鹤身上被弄出好多印子和痕迹，仝卓拿了药给他一点一点涂。  
高天鹤趴着回忆刚才那场酣畅的性事，忽然想到什么，歪着头对仝卓说“有一件事，你说错了，谁说我就不会吃小女孩儿醋了？”

仝卓摸上他的腰“我说鹤儿今天怎么这么热情，如果是这样的话，真巴不得你天天吃醋。”

他还笑，高天鹤作势要打，又扯到了筋。被那人得寸进尺的抱住在耳边说“我知道的，你的那些好处，我也懒得说给别人，鹤儿也别管别人，只看着我就好。行吗？”

高天鹤自小并不缺乏的喜欢，班子里的后生们仰慕他，行业里的长辈厚爱他，仝卓不一样，仝卓懂他。说起来又要带点浪漫，忘了从多暂开始，不管在哪儿、多少人的场合，只要碰到一块儿就自动进入二人世界，说的话，做的事，哪怕一个眼神。别人未必懂，他俩能懂。

空气肉眼可见的又湿热了起来，高天鹤扫到了一边扔着的旗袍，紧着鼻子。

“真是作孽，好好的衣裳……你在外头做事也这么毛手毛脚的吗？可惜了好好的衣裳。”

“怎么会？”仝卓为自个儿辩解“不是，我在外头也是很有分寸的好吗？”他嗅着高天鹤的颈窝“再者说，鹤哥喜欢穿，比这更好的我也给鹤哥弄来。”

耳鬓厮磨的时候，高天鹤仍不饶人，用手点上了仝卓的那话儿“除了这玩意儿，我倒没看出你哪里有分寸。”

仝卓抖开被子，把人压到被子里面“这儿有分寸也够用了”


End file.
